


You Are My One and Only

by Hazloveshisboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aromantic Niall, BDSM, Bottom Louis, I deleted the fic bc I read it again and it was so fucking cringe I couldn't stand it, I hope you enjoy this, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This is not Eleanor or Stan friendly, Top Harry, and also, and it's also not the best work bc I didn't rewrite the whole thing bc I'm too lazy to do that, but it's not heavy, harry and Louis's relationship is a lot healthier in this version, i think it's better, im done now sorry, okay this is kind of a rewrite of a fic I posted a while ago?, so I took out the parts I hated and replaced them and that's basically it, so now, there is a tiny bit of ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: Harry opened the door to his house, pulling Louis in behind him. “Did you have a good day darling?” He walked to the living room and dropped onto the sofa. Louis followed and knelt on the ground at Harry’s feet.
“I did Sir,” Louis nodded, looking up. “May I ask you a question Sir?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I said it in the tags, this is a rewrite of a fic I posted a few years ago. I got a lot of critiques that Harry and Louis's relationship was borderline unhealthy and re-reading, I agreed so I changed some things around and I hope you enjoy!

“I don’t fucking know,” Niall said, staring down at the uni brochures. In the last year of school and all the students were getting pressured to decide where they wanted to spend their next four years. “I don’t fucking know because I don’t know what I want to do!” Zayn rubbed his back comfortingly.

“Well you could just choose a really versatile one that offers a lot of different courses,” Harry suggested after pulling his mouth from Louis’ neck.

“I could but I don’t want to go somewhere where I don’t know anyone. Where are you guys going?”

“I’m not,” Liam shrugged. “I’m going to straight to training to be a firefighter.” Niall groaned and let his head fall onto the table.

“I know where I’m going,” Louis bragged, looking at Niall.

“Good boy,” he praised. Niall scoffed.

“You two are disgusting,” he complained, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Be quiet Niall, just because you don’t want to fall in love doesn't mean we can’t be,” Louis giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. Harry kissed his neck, whispering softly to his boyfriend.

“Hey guys!” Louis looked up to see two of his friends from drama, Eleanor and Stan.

“Hi,” he smiled brightly and turned to Harry, silently asking permission. The taller boy nodded. “Join us.”

“So what’s up?” Stan asked, looking directly at Louis.

“Nothing much. Just talking about uni,” Harry answered, ignoring Eleanor’s glare.

“I asked Louis,” Stan muttered, scowling at Harry. Louis rubbed his boyfriend’s thigh.

“It’s fine. That’s what we were doing,” Louis grinned at them, leaning back into Harry’s grip on his waist.

“Are you free tonight Lou? El and I wanted to hang out,” Stan questioned, disregarding the look Harry gave him.

“He’s busy,” the curly-haired boy answered.

“I didn't ask you,” Stan snapped.

“I don’t care,” Harry replied as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Louis stood and waited for Harry. Harry slid his own bag around his shoulder and held Louis’ in his hand, his free arm wrapping around Louis’ waist. Harry led him out of the café and to their next class without a word to anyone.

“What the fuck was that?” Eleanor turned to Zayn, Liam, and Niall.

“That was Louis and Harry,” Zayn shrugged his shoulders, taking Liam’s hand and dragging him away, Niall following slowly, throwing a sympathetic glance to the remaining pair.

*****

Harry opened the door to his house, pulling Louis in behind him. “Did you have a good day darling?” He walked to the living room and dropped onto the sofa. Louis followed and knelt on the ground at Harry’s feet.

“I did Sir,” Louis nodded, looking up. “May I ask you a question Sir?”

“You may.”

“Why am I not allowed to hang out with El and Stan?” Harry sighed.

“They don’t give me very good vibes,” he wasn't telling the entire truth but Louis didn't need to know that.

“May I speak freely Sir?” Harry nodded. “They’re my friends. I like spending time with them. I love spending time with you. We’re going to have the rest of our lives together and I would appreciate if I could hang out with my friends for a couple hours.” Harry watched him as he thought about it.

“It must be somewhere public. You will text me once an hour and it cannot exceed four hours. You will text me to come to get you and I’ll pick you up. Understood?” Louis nodded happily. “Good.”

“May I tomorrow?” Harry looked down and smiled softly.

“Come here,” he patted his lap and Louis climbed up, straddling Harry’s thighs.

“Sir?” He questioned. Harry shushed him and attached his lips to Louis’ neck, sucking a love bite into the skin where his shoulder and neck met. Harry trailed his lips along his collarbone, occasionally stopping to bite his skin. “Sir please.”

“Be quiet, I didn't give you permission to speak,” Louis nodded and clamped his mouth shut as Harry laid him down on the couch.

*****

“We can hang out after school,” Louis bounced on his feet in front of Eleanor and Stan, Harry standing silently behind him.

“That’s great,” Stan smiled. “We can go over to mine-”

“Actually,” Louis interrupted, “Can we go out? Pizza or something?”

“Of course babes,” Eleanor smiled. Harry leaned down and whispered to Louis that was he good boy. Eleanor’s gaze snapped to him and furrowed her brows as she glared at him.

“You can ride with us after school,” Louis glanced back at Harry who nodded in confirmation.

“That sounds lovely,” he looked back to his two friends. “I’ll see you in drama yeah?” Louis smiled and followed Harry away, giggling as his boyfriend whispered in his ear about getting rewarded later that day.

“Harry’s not good for Louis,” Stan commented, closing his locker.

“I know that, Louis doesn't. All he sees is that Harry claims to love him and not how controlling he is. We need to talk to him about today.”

“Agreed.”

*****

“What are your rules?” Harry asked, looking down at Louis. He was leaned against the railing outside the front of the school, Louis against his chest as they waited for Eleanor and Stan.

“We have to stay in public, I have to text you once an hour, I can’t spend more than four hours with them, and I have to text you to come pick me up,” Louis recited back to him looking up at his boyfriend hopefully.

“Good boy,” Harry smiled. “You’ll get your reward after I pick you up,” he looked over when he heard the doors open and sure enough, Eleanor and Stan were headed straight for them. “I love you baby boy.”

“Love you too Sir,” Louis whispered, kissing him before running off to join friends. “Hi! Ready to go?” Eleanor nodded and led the two boys over to her car and got in, Stan following. She turned to see why Louis hadn't even opened the door yet only to find that Louis was turned and waving at Harry, giving his boyfriend a small smile. After a moment and Louis pocketing a kiss blown to him, he climbed into the backseat gracefully. “Let’s go,” he grinned happily as Eleanor peeled out of the parking lot, heading for the pizza parlor.

“So how was your day Lou?” Eleanor asked when they say down with their pizza, choosing a secluded booth in the corner.

“It was good! Normal day all in all, but at lunch Harry took me to the toilets on the third floor that no one goes to,” he blushed a little.

“To do what?” Stan asked hesitantly. He probably didn't want to know but at the same time the curiosity was too much.

“We just…spent some quality time together,” Louis explained, giggling a little.

“Oh,” Eleanor blushed bright red. “So you’re gay? Like you don’t girls at all?”

“Oh I’m definitely gay,” he nodded. “I like cock in my mouth far too much not to be.” Stan gagged on his water. 

“Excuse me? What?” He managed to spit out.

“I love giving blowjobs. Specifically, to Harry considering he’s the only person whose cock has been in my mouth but the point stands,” Louis shrugged and ate his pizza, as if this was normal dining conversation.

“So how has Harry been treating you? Other than inappropriate midday sexual favors?” Eleanor asked, trying to steer the conversation away.

“Amazingly, he loves me so much and he treats so well. He’s a perfect boyfriend. He just got a tattoo for me!” Louis ignored Eleanor’s comment. “He got the day we met on top of his foot,” Louis smiled down at his lap, thinking of when Harry had first shown him. He had cried and then dropped to his knees. “And our anniversary was about a week ago, he took me to a hotel and spoiled me and pampered me, not to mention some the best sex we've ever had,” he bit his lip.

“Some of the best? How much sex are you two having?” Eleanor grimaced, not wanting to think of Louis being so intimate with that maniac.

“A lot. At least once a day usually. Sometimes more. Though if I’m being punished he won’t let me come,” he pouted, forgetting that Stan and Eleanor didn't know or understand the exact nature his relationship. He was so used to discussing it with Harry, Zayn, Liam, or Niall that he let it slip his mind that not everyone was used to it.

“What?!” Stan’s outburst caught the attention of half the parlor. “What do you fucking mean when you’re being punished?”

“Oh, right, I forgot. When I don’t follow the rules I get punished,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Which reminds me,” he pulled his phone out and texted Harry ‘I miss you already Sir, can’t wait til I’m back in your arms’.

“You have rules?” Eleanor shrieked. “How controlling is he?”

“Very,” Louis took a bite of his pizza and opened the text Harry sent back, ‘I miss you too baby, you’ll be in my arms again soon, promise’.

“We’re trying to talk and you’re distracted by,” she glanced down at the screen and made a face of disgust, “that. Louis, we need to talk about this.”

“Talk about what? I know Harry is controlling but I fully endorse what he does and how he treats me. If he takes things too far, takes things where I’m uncomfortable, we have a system that will let him know to stop.”

“Harry,” Stan scoffed. “We don’t think Harry’s good for you. You’re going on and on about how you have rules and you’re rewarded for being good and you get punished! That’s an abusive relationship!”

“Excuse me? Who are you to tell me what my relationship is. Harry and I are in a consensual BDSM relationship,” Louis glared at the pair.

“Isn't that a Fifty Shades of Grey thing?” Stan’s face was one of horror.

“No. That book is shit and a complete misrepresentation of BDSM relationships,” Louis snapped. “Harry and I have rules and limits and a safe word. We've done a lot of research and even gone to a couple workshops and dungeons.”

“It sounds like a way for Harry to own you like a pet,” Eleanor spat. Louis’ eyes filled with rage.

“Harry and I are in love. We are in a relationship that we both consent to,” he snatched his phone back and fired off a quick text to Harry. “I don’t need your ignorant opinions on my life.”

“Louis we’re just worried about you!” Stan cried. “He’s not good for you, there are much better people for you.”

“Harry is my soul mate. Now I should go, he’ll be here soon,” Louis stood and stomped outside, Eleanor and Stan only a step behind. “Stop following me.”

“No!” Stan grabbed his arm. “You shouldn’t be in such a controlling relationship before you even know what it means!” Louis yanked his arm away and scowled back at his so-called friend.

“It is my relationship. Not yours,” he turned away, facing the street as he waited for Harry to pull up. Less than five minutes passed before Harry’s car screeched to a halt in front of Louis. Harry climbed out and walked around, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist.

“What happened baby?” he asked softly, looking down at his boyfriend.

“I’m fine Sir. Can we please go?”

“Of cour-” he was cut off by Eleanor’s scream.

“You call him Sir?! What kind of sick psycho are you?!” She glared at Harry, eyes wide and furious.

“What did you just call me?” Harry’s voice was low and he pushed Louis behind him, as if to protect him.

“A sick psycho,” she sneered.

“I can assure you I’m far from it. I’m a teenage boy who loves his boyfriend. We have a different kind of relationship that is completely consensual. So you and your friend,” he snarled, “can back the fuck off. You do not get to force your bigoted opinions on us. He’s mine,” he turned and opened the car door for Louis. As soon as he was settled Harry hurried around and got in, speeding away from the curb.

“Sir?” Louis’ voice was timid and Harry nodded for him to continue. “Am I in trouble?”

“Why would you be in trouble?” Harry frowned. “You followed the rules. It’s not your fault your friends can’t handle that I have you and they don’t.”

“What are you talking about?” Louis questioned, looking over at Harry.

“Eleanor and Stan are in love with you. Or the idea of you anyway. Did you really not know?” Louis shook his head.

“I had no idea.”

“Well now you do. And I need you show them you’re mine,” Harry growled. He pulled into his empty driveway. “Upstairs. Be waiting on your hands and knees on my bed. Prep yourself,” Louis nodded and ran inside, heading up to Harry’s room to follow his orders. He shed his clothes and dug the lube out of the dresser, slicking up three fingers before laying on his back on the bed, pushing his middle finger inside himself. He wasted no time, moving up to two, then three, fingers within minutes. As soon as he was stretched enough, he turned onto his stomach and pushed himself onto his hands and knees to wait.

Ten minutes later Harry stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. “Look at my good boy. Did exactly what I said,” Louis nodded, biting his lip to restrain from talking. Harry rubbed his finger up and down the other boy’s crack, over his hole. “Are you going to be good for Sir?”

“Yes Sir. I’ll be good for Sir,” Louis whispered. Harry slowly stripped himself of his clothes and knelt behind Louis on the bed, hands cupping his boyfriend’s plump arse.

“Going to fuck you so hard angel,” he spread Louis’ cheeks and smirked. He took himself in his hand, stroking over his length before lining up and pushing past Louis’ rim. He let Louis adjust to his size, kneading his thumbs into his back.

“May I speak Sir?” Harry squeezed his hips, letting him know he could. “So big inside me Sir. No one else can make me feel like this.” Harry nodded and pulled out slowly, groaning at the feeling. “Sir please, need it so bad. Need you to fuck me, make me yours.”

“You’re already mine,” Harry snapped and thrust into him hard, the head of his cock constantly rubbing against Louis’ prostate. Louis gasped and dropped his head forward as he was fucked, his cock twitching against his stomach every time Harry rubbed against that spot inside him.

“Fuck me! Fuck me Sir please!” He moaned, hands clenching the sheets as sweat dripped down his face. Harry reached forward and yanked Louis up by his hair so they were back to chest as he fucked his smaller boyfriend with no restraint. The only sound was Louis panting and their skin slapping together.

“S’good?” Harry muttered against Louis’ neck, licking and biting at the skin to leave a love bite. Louis nodded frantically, whimpering from all the stimulation.

“Good Sir, always so good,” he whispered. “Can I touch myself?”

“Yes. But I’m not stopping until I come,” Louis nodded and brought his hand his own cock, pumping himself quickly. Harry thrust harder into Louis, hands on his stomach.

“Can I come Sir?” Louis panted, turning his head to bury his face in Harry’s neck.

“Yes baby,” as if on cue Louis screamed and released on his stomach and hand, hips bucking. Harry kept fucking into him, ignoring his boyfriend’s cries from the over stimulation.

“Told you I wasn't going to stop,” Harry murmured, tears welling in Louis’ eyes.

“Too much Sir,” he tried to pull away.

“What did I say?” Harry growled, “You’re not to move unless I move you.”

“Yes Sir,” Louis whispered. Harry pushed into him even harder, biting down on Louis’ shoulder. Louis whimpered and panted, his cock slowly hardening again.

“Going to come soon baby, going to take it all like my good boy?” Louis nodded, clenching around Harry. Harry groaned and pulled Louis back one last time as he came, spilling inside his boyfriend, filling him up. He waited a few moments before pulling out and laying down on the bed, Louis on top of him. Harry reached down and pushed two fingers into Louis, fucking him quickly until he came between them. “Did you like your reward?”

“Loved it Sir, thank you so much,” Louis panted and cuddled close to Harry.

“Good boy,” Harry sat up, taking Louis with him. “Need a bath?” The smaller boy nodded.

“Sore,” he muttered, tucking his face in Harry’s neck.

“I know princess. Had to make you mine,” Harry carried him to the bathroom and set him on the counter.

“Already yours Sir. Forever.”

*****

Louis was pushed against the door, Harry’s lips on his neck and Louis’ legs around his waist. “Sir please, we have to go to lunch.”

“Eleanor and Stan will be there,” he snarled, “I need to show them you’re mine and you always will be.” Louis nodded, tilting his head to give Harry better access. Harry sucked on his skin harshly, making sure to leave a bruise. He dropped Louis to the floor and looked him over. His hair was pushed up in the back, his shirt was rucked up over his hips, lips swollen and red, and bruises forming on his neck. “You’re perfect, let’s go.” Louis followed him to the cafeteria, sitting down on Harry’s lap. They were across from Liam, Zayn, and Niall and the moment they sat down, Eleanor marched up to them, Stan only steps behind.

“What the actual fuck?” Eleanor snapped, glaring at Harry.

“Can I help you?” He glared back, tightening his arms around Louis.

“You can get your hands off Louis!” several people looked around at them, trying to find out what the commotion was about.

“Sir? May I speak?” Louis whispered, looking up at Harry, who nodded. “I don’t want him to take his hands off me. This is our relationship and you need to fuck off. If I didn't want to be with Harry I wouldn't, but I do,” Louis scowled at his friends, tired of their ignorant behavior.

“But he’s abusive!” She turned to the other three boys, “Why are you just sitting there? Do you not how bad this relationship is?”

“Actually,” Zayn spoke up, “they have one of the healthiest I've ever seen.”

“Look El, I’m glad you’re worried about me but I’m the happiest I've ever been, and that’s because I’m with Harry,” he smiled at his boyfriend.

“I’m not dropping this,” she growled and stomped away, pulling Stan with her though he looked reluctant. Louis sighed and buried his face in Harry’s neck.

“What’s she going to do Sir?” Louis mumbled, a little scared. He knew Eleanor and she wouldn't stop until she got what she was after.

“Nothing that will take you away from me,” Harry promised, rubbing Louis’ back. “I would die before I let anyone tear us apart.” Louis kissed him softly, clinging to Harry.

“I love you Sir.”

“I love you too.”

*****

“I’m so close Sir!” Louis cried out, head buried in the pillow. Harry smirked and continued to pound into him from behind him. They were both on their sides and Harry had Louis’ leg held up, reaching an angle that hit Louis’ prostate each time. “May I please come Sir, please?”

“Yes baby, come for me,” Harry panted, pulling Louis’ leg up higher, reaching deeper inside the smaller boy. Louis let out a sob of pleasure as he came from the new stimulation. Harry moaned throatily and painted Louis’ walls with his release, hand tightened on his thigh.

“May I please have a plug Sir?” Louis asked, voice hoarse. Harry chuckled and kissed his neck, loving how needy and slutty Louis was.

“Yes baby, you can have a plug,” he reached under the bed and pulled out the shoe box and grabbed the small black plug. He sucked it into his mouth quickly before pushing it into Louis. Louis let out a content sigh, relaxing against the pillow. “C’mon honey, I have to take you home.” Louis whimpered and pouted.

“Want to stay with you Sir,” Harry shook his head and stood, gathering his clothes to get dressed.

“Up princess. I have to work,” he ordered. Louis unwillingly slid off the bed, pulling on his joggers and one of Harry’s sweaters.

“Ready Sir,” he grumbled. Harry frowned and swatted his bum, ignoring Louis’ small cry of pain.

“You won’t speak to me like that,” he snapped sternly over Louis’ whimper.

“Sorry Sir,” he apologized. “I’m ready to leave Sir.”

“Don’t do it again,” Harry laced their fingers together and led him down to his car. He opened the door for Louis and kissed him when he was buckled.

“Sir?” Louis asked once Harry was settled in the driver’s seat.

“Yes princess?”

“I love you,” he smiled softly over at Harry.

“I love you too,” Harry reached over and rubbed Louis’ thigh. The smaller boy hummed and sat back in his seat, closing his eyes.

Ten minutes later Harry parked outside Louis’ house, frowning when he saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway. “Baby? Do you know whose car that is?” Louis opened his eyes, confused. Once he saw the car he gasped.

“That bitch!” he swore and hurried out of the car and up to the door. Harry followed, catching him around the waist.

“Louis what the hell? Whose car is that?” Harry watched Louis intently, concerned by his boyfriend’s sudden anger.

“It’s Eleanor’s!” He scoffed, crossing his arms. Harry kissed his head and walked with Louis inside, rubbing his side to calm him.

“Hello boys,” Jay called, smiling at the pair, “Eleanor stopped by, said she had something to tell me.” Louis sighed as Eleanor smirked at him.

“Told you I wasn't going to drop it,” she hissed and turned back to Jay but before she could get a word out, Harry was laughing.

“Harry darling, are you okay?” Jay asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m great actually,” he smiled and hugged her tightly. “And you angel? How are you?” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him close.

“I’m good Sir,” Louis smiled at him. Eleanor gaped at all three of them. She couldn't believe Louis’ mother was okay with him dating a deranged psychopath. Harry turned to her, smiling.

“You thought you could tell Jay all about how her son is in an abusive relationship, didn't you? Sorry to burst your precious bubble, but she already knows,” Harry smirked.

“You’re okay with your son dating this monster?!” Eleanor looked at Jay, surprise and anger obvious on her face.

“I’m okay with Harry dating my son because he loves Louis and if you bothered to let them speak for five minutes you’d understand that. I don’t every single detail but they have told me the basics of what they participate in and gave me the resources to look more into it if I so chose. Now, if that’s all you wanted to say to me, I suggest you leave,” Eleanor huffed and stormed out of the house.

“Thanks Jay,” Harry smiled gratefully at her and hugged her again.

“It’s not a problem Harry. Now why don’t you and Louis go watch a movie?”

“I wish I could, I've got to head to work. I have to make money so I can spoil my princess,” he kissed Louis softly, holding him close. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning baby.”

“Sir?” he waited until Jay left the room. “What are you going to do about Eleanor and Stan?”

“I’m going to talk to them at lunch and explain if they’ll let me. I’m sorry they’re being dicks and can’t just settle with just being friends,” Harry kissed Louis’ head.

“It’s fine Sir. I don’t care for them anymore. Not after they've both so blatantly insulted you,” Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s neck lightly.

“I love you Louis. I have to go now, so I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Love you too Sir. See you bright and early.”

*****

They were in the hallway before second period when they saw Eleanor and Stan again. Harry had Louis pressed against his locker, lips moving heavily with his. Stan cleared his throat and Harry pulled away, glancing behind him and glaring when he saw the two of them. He turned to face them completely, keeping Louis behind him. “Can I help you?”

“We’d like to hear about how this isn't an abusive relationship,” Eleanor forced out, glaring back at Harry.

“We’re in a different kind of relationship,” Harry explained, “I have control over Louis. He listens to what I say and follows orders. He has rules and because I am in charge, he calls me Sir.”

“And how is that not abusive?” Stan asked, trying not to yell.

“Sir? May I speak?” Harry nodded and Louis stepped out from behind him.

“I completely agree to it. It’s a consensual relationship. We have a safe word so if he does go too far I can tell him and he’ll stop. I let him take my control away, I want him to,” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and squeezed it, “He’s the love of my life.”

“You’re the love of my life,” Harry whispered and leaned down to kiss Louis, their lips pressing together softly. After Harry pulled away, he looked up at Eleanor and Stan. “He’s mine and he always will be. If you two can’t accept that than it’s your problem.”

“He’s our friend and we’re worried about his health,” Eleanor sneered.

“And I love that you guys care about me enough to worry but both Harry and I have told you that what we participate in is completely consensual,” Louis spoke confidently, clutching Harry’s hand.

“Such a good boy princess, I’ll give you a reward in free period,” Louis lit up.

“May I ask what my reward is?” Louis asked, eyes wide.

“Not in front of our present company,” Harry leaned down and kissed him, Eleanor and Stan both watching them with disgusted looks.

“Can you not speak like that in front of me?” Eleanor rolled her eyes.

“Speak like what? I said nothing even close to explicit,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Sex is a part of our relationship so if we want to discuss it we will. You’re just jealous because I give him the best sex he’s ever had or will have.”  

“I seriously doubt it’s that enjoyable,” she snapped. Harry looked over at her, giving her an ice-cold stare and squeezed Louis’ hand, giving him permission.

“Actually Eleanor, I do enjoy it that much. Sir makes it good. Please stop trying to define our relationship for us,” Harry kissed his head. “Now, if in the future, you two are willing to apologize and accept the relationship Harry and I share, I would love to be friends again. But until that happens, goodbye.”

“We have to get to class now,” Harry said softly, and tugged Louis in the other direction.

“Love you Sir,” Louis whispered, leaning against Harry’s side while his arm wrapped around Louis’ waist, hand resting on his hip.

“Love you too sweetheart,” Harry smiled down at him as they walked. Louis kissed his cheek.

“How long before I get my reward?”

“You’ll get it when you get it,” Harry pinched his thigh. “Don’t be greedy.”

“Sorry Sir,” he apologized, “Just want to be your good boy.”

“You are my good boy,” Harry grinned, “most of the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hazloveshisboo


End file.
